Previous grant cycles have provided funding for shared instrumentation at Northern Arizona University that has served our laboratory research groups as well as other researchers across the NAU campus. This instrumentation consists of a Leica/McBain confocal microscope, Thermo Fisher Scientific Energy Dispersive X-Ray (EDX) Spectrometer System for the Scanning Electron Microscope, Advanced Microscopic Techniques Digital camera for the Transmission Electron Microscope, Quantachrome Zeta-Reader, and Quantachrome Surface Area Analyzer. This equipment is all housed in the Imaging and Histology Core Facility (IHCF) at NAU and is overseen by a Faculty Manager (Dr. Stearns) and a full-time Assistant Manager (Ms. Aubrey Funke). The investment in these shared resources proved a key element in a successful proposal to the National Science Foundation for Major Research Infrastructure (MRI) funding in 2012 (NSF #1229740, $612,560). Because of our intentional shift to add more community based participatory research to the NACP research portfolio, we do not propose to add more equipment to our shared resources at this time, but rather (1) to provide continued support to the laboratory researchers through funding of a research specialist, (2) to continue providing videoconference access to NAU collaborators of seminars and grant reviews at UACC, and (3) to continue providing access to the UACC shared service facilities to NACP partners at NAU.